In Which Texting Brings Love
by Tobigoesbang
Summary: Matthew is in love, Francis abuses the wink-y face, and Latvia is insulted. FRxCAN with a dab of GerxIta


'_Will you sit with me during the meeting?' _

Matthew looked around, who on earth just texted him? After looking around for a few minutes, his phone buzzed again.

'_It's Francis, btw;]'_

'_How did you get my number?'_

'_;] A mystery Matthieu. Are you going to sit with me mon petit chaton?'_

Matthew couldn't say no. First of all, he hated saying no, and second of all, Matthew was completely and painfully infatuated with Francis.

'_Just don't call me that again.'_

'_Ahh, je ne peux pas faire aucune promesse!'

* * *

_

"Matthieu!" Matthew couldn't help but smile when he saw the vibrant blonde wave at him.

"Hello Francis, how are-?"

"Mattie! Bro I didn't see you! When'd ya get here?" Alfred cheerfully walked towards the two.

"I've been here the whole time Alfred."

"Uh-huh," He nodded, not really listening. "You want to come and sit with me?"

Francis inwardly sighed. He saw this coming. Matthew would sit with his brother, whether he really wanted to or not. He might talk to his brother about a hockey game or the economy, and then he'd be forgotten once Arthur walked in.

"Sorry Alfred, I promised Francis that I'd sit with him." Both men looked at Matthew in surprise.

"Well, if you say so… Hey look! Arthur!" And the blonde was off.

Francis could not help but notice the satisfactory shown in Matthew's eyes.

"So, Matthieu-."

"Alright everyone, let's get this bloody meeting over with."

"Comme je l'ai dit avant -."

"When I say that, I mean bloody focus. No side conversations." Matthew blushed as Arthur stared directly at them. Francis merely grinned, winked and shrugged.

Matthew tried to focus, he really did. But with a gorgeous Frenchman sitting next to him, it was painfully hard too. Inwardly groaning, Matthew rested his head into his arms and closed his eyes.

'Much, much better,' He thought. 'Now I don't have to worry about drooling over Francis.'

_'Bzzt.'_

Knowing Arthur would blow a fuse if he saw Matthew's phone, he hid it in his lap.

_'Tired?'_

Matthew glanced at Francis, only to have Francis staring back.

_'Not really, just extremely bored.'_

_ 'Probably best that you weren't…'_

_ 'Eh?'_

_ 'I'd hardly be able to resist myself if you fell asleep. You are quite adorable;]]]'_

"Francis!"

"Is there a problem Matthew?"

"S-s-sorry Arthur!" Arthur gave a questioning look over at the cheeky Frenchman

_'Don't do that.'_

_ 'Don't do what, mon cher?'_

_ 'Say those dumb things.'_

_ 'Je __suis__confus__, Matthieu.' _

_ 'Never mind, let's change the subject.' _

Matthew looked up briefly to see his brother yelling about being heroic, while Arthur rubbed his temples in annoyance. Matthew couldn't be fooled though; he knew the two were completely in love with each other, but neither one knew of the other one's love.

"So freaking cliché." Matthew muttered bitterly, causing Francis to look at him questionably.

"Francis, you've been quiet this whole time." Francis looked to see Arthur raising one of his caterpillar eyebrows at him.

"I've been paying attention just like you asked, although. A break would be très magnifique!"

"Ne, ne I agree with France! Don't you agree Germany?" Feliciano grinned, grabbing Ludwig's arm happily.

"U-u-uhm, yeah. I agree."

"Fine, we can have a lunch break. Be back in twenty minutes!"

_'Between you and me, Germany is SO whipped.'_

_ 'Oh my, my Matthieu, I was not expecting that from you!'

* * *

_

"Matthieu, would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"No text message? I'm surprised." Francis chuckled quietly.

"Why do that when I have the honor of asking you in person?"

Matthew felt his face going hot, how could one man affect him this much? I mean, besides the fact he was charming, brilliant, handsome, amusing, and he had CHIN STUBLE. Honestly now, how could Matthew resist?

"R-r-right, uhm, food?" He smiled at Francis weakly.

"Je meurs de faim!" Francis smiled at the younger nation.

Matthew and Francis walked outside where there were a few benches.

"Let's eat here?" Matthew nodded happily. Here he was, about to eat with France. It was almost like a date. Now he could die happy, well, after he ate a stack of pancakes.

After the two finished eating, well, after Francis finished; Matthew claimed he wasn't hungry, especially when Francis attempted to feed him a bit of his crepe.

* * *

_"Matthieu, no lunch?" Francis looked at him curiously._

_ "I have one; I'm just not that hungry."_

_ "Quoi?! But Matthieu, you are already so skinny! You must eat!" Francis then proceeded to force Matthew eat._

_ "Francis, please! I'm alright!" Matthew jumped up, adjusting his glasses._

_ "Si __tu__ le __dis__, Matthieu."

* * *

_

Matthew assumed his face was still tinged with red by the way Francis continued to smile happily.

"Matthieu, may I ask you a question?" Francis asked after finishing his bottled water.

"Are you going to try to force feed me again?"

"Non," Francis laughed. "Have you ever been in love?"

"W-w-what?" Matthew jumped up again, his face flushed, reminding Francis of Antonio's tomatoes.

"Calm down mon cher, it's a simple question, really."

"Well, uhm, I think so," Matthew paused, biting his lip. "How about you?"

"Oui, in fact, I'm in love now," Francis said with a ghost of a smile.

"O-o-oh? Who, uh, who is it?" Matthew's lips suddenly felt very dry and his stomach seemed to have tangled it's self up.

"You do not know? He is très handsome, you know him very well."

Matthew's head started spinning. Handsome? Well damn, he had to admit, many of the countries were handsome. Oh god, he's had a history with Antonio. Or, even worse, _Arthur_.

"A-a-Arthur?"

Francis let out an incredulous snort. "Honestly Matthieu? Have you seen those eyebrows?"

Matthew just gave him a pathetic shrug.

"It's Latvia."

"Eh?! Francis he is so young looking! Do you even talk to him! I mean look at him! He's always shaking… Oh maple, Francis! That's odd! I mean, jeez! I know you swing both ways, but L-l-Latvia?! What makes him so special, eh!?" Matthew could feel his heart racing wildly. How could he fall in love with someone like Francis? Such a creeper!

"Matthieu, mon cher! Calm down!"

Matthew continued to panic, tears prickling at his eyes.

"How could I fall in love with some-!?" Matthew was cut off as Francis' lips crashed into his. Matthew wraps his arms around Francis' waist, as Francis put his arms around Matthew's neck, pulling the two even closer. Francis licked Matthew's bottom lip, politely begging for entrance, like the French gentleman he is. As the two explored each other's mouth, Francis couldn't help but play with Matthew's hair, causing Matthew to squeal in delight.

'A weak spot?' Francis thought happily to him self.

"Ne, ne, Francis, Matthew! Where are-! Oh!" Feliciano squealed happily, before Ludwig covered Feliciano's eyes.

Matthew pulled away quickly, and attempted to fix wild hair and crooked glasses, while Francis just smiled happily.

"Ludwig~~~, what's the big deal?! We do this all the time!" Ludwig; now a vibrant red, just sighed.

"You two follow us, lunch is almost over and Alfred has become suspicious." Matthew muttered something under his breath; something that sounded like 'Ruined the moment, eh?'

* * *

Once Matthew was seated and finally got his brother to stop pestering him, he realized staring Francis was staring at him.

"Francis, what do-?"

"Back to business everyone. Who'd like to start first?"

"Me!"

"You've already had a turn to talk!"

"But, but, Arthur?!"

_'Bzzt.'_

Francis looked up surprised to see Matthew eyeing him cautiously.

_'What does this mean for us?'_

_ 'What do you mean, mon cher?'_

_ 'Just, ugh, use your imagination or something.'_

_ 'Well then mon amour that would include dating, lots of kissing and a couple illegal things…;)'_

_ 'I'm up for it.'_

_ 'Oh la la!!!! Then we should do this again.'_

_ 'With the exception of Ludwig and Feliciano catching us?'_

_ 'I don't know, I've always liked an audience!'_

_ 'Oh maple!'

* * *

_

A/N: I all fairness, I wrote this at three A.M, also I love Latvia, but give me a break, how would you react if the person you love is in love with Russia's bitch?! Hehe, just kidding.

Mon petit chaton: my little kitten

Je ne peux pas faire aucune promesse: I can not make any promises

Comme je l'ai dit avant: Like I was saying.

Mon cher: my dear

Je suis confus: I am confused

Je meurs de faim: I'm starving

Si tu le dis: If you say so

Pardon if my french is terrible!


End file.
